Their Heffley Daughter
by She's Broken Inside
Summary: No Love Story- She's a lot like Rodrick, that's the only words to explain who she is. Ashley Heffley loves her big brother, Rodrick and her younger brothers, Manny and Greg. Well what can you say she is however the middle child in between Rodrick and Greg. But during the time will defend there little sister? or will she be upset? *Story takes place in Rodrick Rules*


Ash (or Ashley) Heffley hopped out of the car as they reached the Rocket Rollers stadium. Her two brothers were bickering at the back, making her want to get out more than she could hope for. She saw some of her friends on top of a billboard re-arranging the letters that was clearly suppose to say 'Welcome Westmore 7th Graders', instead they changed it to 'More Lame 7 Graders'.

"Seventh grader, sounds a lot better than a sixth grader" Her younger brother, Greg said behind her. Rolling her eyes she moved forward towards the stadium leaving her family behind. _Wait until next year Greggy, just wait. _

"(Sighs) This is a Greg's thing. I don't see why I had to come". Her older brother, Rodrick, whined, slamming the back door shut, then dragging his feet forward.

"Because, Rodrick, this is a family event, and like it or not you're apart of the Heffley family". Her mom, Susan, said with a smile on her face. _If it's a 'family event' why didn't Manny come? Lucky baby. _

"Yeah. That and we already paid for your ticket". Lastly the final Heffley came out of the car, there father, Frank.

The Heffley's entered the Rocket Rollers stadium where they were greeted by other kids, _Other 7th graders_, a huge skating area, some moving rockets around the corner, a pizza parla where you get handed your skates, and a games corner on the other side of the rink.

"I'd like to give a warm welcome to Westmore seventh graders. A new year of school starting". The man on the P.A welcomed everyone. Greg left to find Rowley, who was near the pizza parla, Ashley then headed off to skate hoping to meet the new kid: Holly Hills, but to do that she had to go near her brother and his friend.

"Hi" Rowley said, holding something in his hand. Then waving out to his best friend.

"Rowley".

"Greg" Ashley rolled her eyes, looking at that handshake they recently made. _It's just like 'apple on a_ stick'.

"Hey Rowley" She said looking at Rowley with a smirk on her face. Rowley looked down at her outfit. She wore a purple t-shirt, a black jacket that was rolled up to her elbows showing her black cuff on her left wrist, black skinny jeans, and black converses. She also had her hair in a side ponytail letting her green and silver streaks show. She raised her eyebrows.

"Problem?" Indicating if her outfit was too much for his taste. But right now she didn't care. He shook his head, furiously.

"No, no, no problem". She looked at her younger brother.

"Later doofus". Slapping the back of his head hard, then walking away to skate. When she was out of ear shot the two boys she left behind stared at her as she walked. Greg was rubbing the back of his head where his older sister slapped him.

"She's much like Rodrick, isn't she". Rowley looked at Greg for his answer.

"What can you say? But the good thing is that they hate each other, if they didn't.., well I'm just glad they don't. But yes, she is"

Ashley skated and skated away. She wasn't a professional but she could skate. She then spotted her two friends: Angie Smith and Makayla Stewarts by the edge of the rink just talking away.

"Hey guys". Ashley replied as she came 5 feet away from her friends. The two girls looked up from there conversation, smiles on there faces as she saw there friend skating towards them.

"Hey Ash" Angie and Makayla said in sync. They hugged and stopped short in the man in the DJ booth spoke up.

"I'd like to give a shout out to Taylor Pringle. Happy birthday Taylor! Five years young. I hope your party's a blast". The three girls looked at each other and stared. That was until they burst out laughing. Ashley stopped short when she saw Rowley having his hand around Greg's neck she doubled in laughter, taking pics on her phone.

"This is crack-up man". When a girl skated past the boys and they stood in awe, just looking at her. Wondering who she was she saw her brothers friends and decided to follow them for information.

"Who is that?". Greg wispeared just looking at her.

"Her name is Holly Hills. She just moved here". _Ahh...so that's the new girl..._

"What grade is she in?"

"Seventh. She's an all star soccer player, has done professional modeling, and was her sixth grade president. She moved here from Oregon because her father got a bog promotion. They drive a hybrid SUV, live on the north side of town in a cul-de-sac near the park". Ashley, Makayla, Angie popped there heads up after hearing this and looked at Chirag like he was some kind of stalker.

"What? I googled her. She's a picture of loveliness, is she not?" Greg, Rowley and Chirag looked at her talking to her friends.

"She's almost as pretty as my mom". Rowley said. Ashley scoffed.

"Please I've seen his mother, she's alright but..." Ashley shook her head. Her friends stifled a laugh.

"She's going to be very popular". Chirag finished off. Then Greg started daydreaming. _Probably wondering if they would ever be a thing. Doubt it. _Holly then came over and Ashley ducked her head behind the edge of the rink, but still listening to what they were saying.

"Excuse me". Talking to her brother.

"What?"

"I said excuse me, your blocking the exit". _She seems nice, I guess. _

"Oh, sorry". Greg said moving away so she could get out.

"That's okay". Holly smiled.

"I'm Chirag Gupta and I'm single". Chirag said moving his eyebrows.

"And stupid" Ashley added in last.

"Wow. My name is..."

"We know exactly who you are. Holly Hills of 432 Embury Lane" _Wow. What a creep. _

"No we don't know who you are. We have no idea who you are". Then there was a nervous laugh out of him. That was the signal for Ashley to hop out of her hiding spot and introduce herself to Holly.

She skated past Rowley and stopped in front of Holly.

"Hi my names Ashley. This is Chirag, Rowley and Greg. This ones my younger brother". Pointing with her index finger towards Greg.

"Oh, hello, I'm Holly". She stuck her hand out to shake Ashley's.

"Nice to meet you". Ashley said skating away from Holly to her brother.

"You so owe me. Big time. Catch you later". She said skating away from the group and to a seat where she could take off her skates and replace them with shoes.

"Okay! Well, I think, I'm going to go skating now". Holly wired-ed out, walked away with wide eyes.

"Please congratulate your father on his promotion". Chirag waved.

"'We know exactly who you are' You trying to scare her?" Greg moved away from the group

"Does it really matter? A girl like that is out of your league anyway, Gregory". Chirag said

""She's new. She isn't out of anyones league yet. She doesn't know the social pecking order. If there was ever a time for me to make a move, it's now". Greg said looking all dreamy toward Holly that's when Ashley moved away. She stopped short when one hour was up and a slow song began. Ashley smirked. _Couple's Skate. _

"All rockers and hardcore skaters off the rink unless your looking for love. It's time for couples skate". The microphone man said. Ashley, Makayla, and Angie hoped on the edge of the rink and sat there until couples skate was over. Not even getting through halfway the song and voice interrupted the whole thing.

"Stop! Enough of that total lameness who's ready to rock? Yeah!" She looked up in the DJ's booth and saw Rodrick and his 33 year old friend Bill turning on a hard rock metal song ruining the whole moment. She looked at her brother giving him a hard glare, he smirked in return. That was until something got funny and embarrassing for her little brother.

"Greg Heffley! This is your mother. Everything is going to be okay. Stay where you are, and your father is going to come rescue you. I repeat everything is going to be okay. Okay, here he comes. Here comes Frank I see him. He's on his way". Mom said, being overprotective. Dad then picked Greg up and bridal-ed styled him. She couldn't help it but take pictures. _I'm going to be in big trouble for this. Ha who cares?._

"Dad" Greg whined, obviously embarrassing him.

"I know, I know".

"Okay, alright, everyone go back to skating". That was the cue for the people in the rink to start skating again, and the music was played back on.

"You alright?" Dad asked Greg. He nodded his head indicating that he was alright. Ashley went over to her family after saying goodbye to Makayla and Angie. When she got there she stood behind a kid's birthday cake without even noticing. Then Rodrick came over and stood next to his sister but he didn't know, neither of them did.

"Hey Romeo, how'd it go with the new girl?". Rodrick laughed. That made Greg's anger boil he tried to throw a punch at Rodrick but Ashley and himself side-stepped and Greg landed in the cake.

"You ruined my birthday. You jerk". Ashley and Rodrick started laughing at the sight of his face. Then Ashley took one my photo for the night.


End file.
